


Snake Eyes

by NicktheMoon



Series: Old DotA Snippets [7]
Category: Dota 2
Genre: Casino AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicktheMoon/pseuds/NicktheMoon
Summary: Rylai and Rhasta need to investigate a casino being run by Doom, but Rhasta is easily distracted by trying his luck against Medusa





	Snake Eyes

“No. No way. You need to get changed. You’ll stand out like a sore thumb at the casino!” Rylai folded her arms, giving Rhasta a critical look. After meeting at Rhasta’s apartment they were meant to be heading out to the casino right away but she had stopped immediately after seeing what he was wearing. He pulled on his outfit, confused. He was wearing his typical shaman gear but in brighter, more festive colours, with tufted flairs, charms and trinkets at his wrists and on his belt. It was what he’d typically wear to work, given Rylai’s instructions were ‘formal. Think what you’d wear to meet an important work client.’ He’d even put on a yellow tie, shaped like a cobra!   
“I think I look good! Very professional!”  
“You have two wooden planks on your head that say ‘PRESS’!”  
“…is that bad? I thought we were reporters?” Rylai wordlessly stepped inside and shut the door firmly behind her.

An hour or so later they finally arrived at the casino doors, bypassing security easily. Rylai lived up to the title of Crystal Maiden, wearing a beautiful, powder blue dress and a necklace of shimmering diamond, already in the persona of a high flying lady looking for entertainment and people to while away the night. Rhasta had been forced into a casual suit he had in his wardrobe and ordered to forgo the ‘Press planks’ for plain, less conspicuous ones, but the cobra tie had firmly stayed. Over the brown jacket sleeves he had tied his black wraps, since he had refused to go without the wraps around his head. And around his shoulders -

“Did you really have to bring one of your snakes?” Rylai leaned away from it, watching it warily as if it might strike at her.  
“You said I looked exotic so I went with it.” He beamed, petting the python. A large, pale yellow serpent, the python flicked out her tongue and coiled around Rhasta’s arm, curling into his body heat. Really he had three reasons for bringing his most docile pet with him. One, he had just told to Rylai - to appear exotic and fancy. The second was for company - while they did try to stick together, at times they would have to split up for various reasons and having Sasha around him made him feel safe. And the third…

Slipping from Rylai as she approached one of her newer contacts, a ghost seemingly formed entirely of ice with long, clawed fingers, Rhasta made his way towards the dice tables. She wasn’t the only one trying to make allies in this facility! Although Rhasta found he often forgot the purpose of them coming when he sat with her, listening to her hissing lisp as the snakes that crowned her head swayed hypnotically-  
“Welcome back, Shaman.” Medusa greeted him at the craps table, scooping up the dice with a dangerous smile. “Who is that with you?” She was wearing a white dress patterned in light green coils, highlighting just how lovely and vivid her green skin was in contrast.  
“This is one of my pets!” Sliding into his seat Rhasta hoisted up the python draped over him. Despite her being very docile, he knew it’d be best to not lift her up towards Medusa. It would be mortifying if Medusa’s pets attacked his, or vice versa! “I thought she would like some fresh air.” Medusa hummed, rolling the dice over in her hand. 

“Well, would you and your pet like to try your luck against me and mine?” Rhasta nodded eagerly, placing his chips on the table. Truthfully he was terrible. But he was happy to lose some gold if it meant he could spend some time with her. Time began to fly as the dice danced over green felt. Luck was smiling upon Rhasta today and he was actually up from his starting money. He cheered, leaping from his chair as the dice rolled in his favour. His python rose with him, coiling around his neck like a thick necklace and flicking her tongue in his ear.  
“Hahaha! The spirits smile upon me!” He leaned on the table, smiling playfully at Medusa. “Or perhaps I needed to bring a snake of my own to tip the scales!”   
“Perhaps we should up the stacks then, Rhasta? It wouldn’t do for my pets to be outdone by yours.” Her hair gave excited hisses, leaning forward as if eager to see this play out. Bolstered by his current winning streak and eager to appear confident in front of Medusa, he quickly nodded.  
“Oh! Not even going to hear the terms first? Too late!” She cut him off, leering at the plain knock to his confidence. Rhasta couldn’t tell if her gaze was good-natured, dangerous, or both. If snakes could laugh, hers definitely would be. “Just be careful not to get ensnared in this game.” 

His luck ran from him as quick as shade runs from the break of dawn. Sasha coiled around him supportively, hugging him with her strong, smooth body as his chips ran down past their starting amount. He could leave, of course, as he actually liked having some spare gold in his pockets for treats that caught his eye or more charms and ingredients for his work. But that would involve leaving the table and admitting defeat. And while normally he wouldn’t let pride dictate his actions, he didn’t want to back down in front of Medusa. Even if it was to Medusa herself.  
“Curses!” He leaned against the table heavily as he lost again, another set of chips sliding away from him. “Are you cheating? I’ve rolled more snake eyes just now then I have in my life!” Too lost in his woes, he didn’t notice Medusa’s hair glance from side to side, hissing gently.   
“Now now Shaman…” She leaned forward, her voice lowering. “Don’ you know the table must always win?” Before he could fathom either her words or her closeness, how he could stare directly into her eyes, see each scale of her snakes- he was grabbed by the arm and pulled away.

“Rhasta! You can’t lose all your money so early and if you kept staring, you’d be petrified!” Rylai huffed, yanking him away forcefully and tugging him away from the dice tables. “You need to be careful! If we miss up, Doom will reign hell on both of us!”   
“No wait, my chips are back there!”  
“I’ll get them once I’ve made sure she hasn’t already turned your feet to stone!”  
“My feet are fine!”  
“They’re clearly not because you’re not moving!”  
Neither looked back as they bickered away. Behind them, Medusa narrowed her eyes at Rylai’s back as her hair hissed angrily. She would regret coming between a Gorgon and her prey…

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an AU cooked up by my friend Shelzie and heavily contributed for by Dok-tah!


End file.
